


Return of the Shape

by BlindJedi75



Category: Halloween (2018)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJedi75/pseuds/BlindJedi75
Summary: Michael Myers has returned to Haddonfield to face against an old enemy, the only survivor of his murder spree forty years ago... Now it is Halloween night and Michael is out for blood.





	Return of the Shape

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different take on the ending of the 2018 Halloween film. Enjoy!

"Michael!"

Laurie turned around a few times, staring into each corner of the room, her shotgun fully loaded. She knew he was hiding somewhere, it was no coincidence he ended up here, this was supposed to happen for about forty years.

"Come out, Michael." She whispered harshly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. He was hiding like she did years ago, the tables have turned...

There were suddenly loud footsteps right behind her which caused Laurie to whip around, smacking Myers with the barrel of her gun. Michael stumbled back from the strike only to reach out and rip the weapon from his victim's hands and toss it aside. He remembered that night all too well...

Michael lashed out, striking Laurie across the face which caused her to stumble into the mannequins in the room. Laurie Strode stood quickly and pulled out her hunting knife, charging directly at Myers to stab him. She brought the knife down and it stabbed through Michael's dirt covered hand, causing the shape to lean into it slightly and grab Laurie by the throat, tossing her away like she was a ragdoll.

Michael Myers walked slowly toward Laurie's prone form, pulling the knife from his hand, blood dripped onto the floor below as he stalked closer, stopping to tilt his head when he heard the front door slam shut. The sunken dead expressionless mask hid his features, his face emotionless just like his mask, Michael turned slowly and walked away, his heavy feet pounding on the wooden steps loudly before he suddenly fell down them as another weight plowed into him, causing both Laurie and Myers to roll down the stairs and fall to the floor.

As Laurie rose to her feet shakily she looked up to see Michael simply sit up and then rise to his feet, clutching the hunting knife tightly before he brought it down, stabbing Strode's shoulder, the same shoulder he had cut all those years ago.

Laurie screamed and reached out, grabbing Michael by the ankle which caused him to fall. She climed onto him and wrestled the knife out of his hand, tossing it away quickly. Laurie grabbed at The Shape's throat, slamming his head into the floor until Michael shot his arm up, grabbing Laurie's face, ripping her glasses off and nearly digging his fingers into her eyes. Laurie suddenly bit into Michael's thumb, causing him to jerk his hand back in pain before he pushed her off him, grabbing the old woman by the back of her jacket and tossing her through the door viciously.

Michael rose slowly and stepped into the kitchen slowly, grabbing a firepoker from the rack before he put it down and ripped the island counter out of the floor only to be met face-to-face with a gun. The shot rang out loudly, shells striking his face and chest which caused Michael to fall to his knees. He began rising slowly only to hear a quiet phrase behind him, "Happy Halloween, Michael," as Laurie suddenly charged from the shadows, stabbing him in the back with her knife which caused Michael to launch up, backhanding Strode violently before he was suddenly struck with a frying pan, tumbling down the steps into the panic room as Laurie's daughter and grandaughter clambered out.

Michael sat up and climbed the steps slowly, stopping to grab Karen Strode's ankle. Myers let out a growl and a grunt as he felt Allyson stab him and then cut his hand, he rolled down the steps after he received a hard kick to the face.

Michael stood slowly, staring up at the three Strode women as the bars came across trapping him. He tilted his head slightly and let out a growl as Laurie dropped a lit flare into the panic room, igniting the whole thing, but he still kept staring as the room burned around him, watching as they made their escape when the entire house burned to the ground...


End file.
